Eternity in the Palm of Our Hands
by pandorabox82
Summary: This is a prolouge to set up my forthcoming five story arc, and is needed to fulfill a situation that happens in book 4. It is a story about what I think would happen if Harry Potter and his crew met Sailormoon and her crew. Please keep in mind that thi


Eternity in the Palm of Our Hands

By: pandorabox82

AKA: Steph

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I am not anywhere near JKR's writing style because I am not her. I just happen to be borrowing her characters for a little bit so I can get this story out of me. Don't sue, because I am a typical college student, and have nothing. Also, Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon belongs to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi, and all others associated with her creation.

Author's Notes: This story is to be considered a prequel for my next work, really more of a grand opus, as it is going to be a five story arc focusing on one of my favourite Harry Potter characters. For book 4 and 5 to work, sometime in the past, Harry and co. had to have met the Senshi. This is what might have happened had those two universes ever collided. By the way, the title of the series to follow will be: "A Tangled Web", and while this story, and book 2 will be light and frothy, they are just to provide some relief from the bleakness I will portray in books 1, 3, 4, and 5. This is just a short vignette, and is just to provide a backstory to the story. Look for the meat to come soon. I would also like to thank the various dark-fic lists I am on, for the inspiration to write a dark fic. Also, I want to dedicate this to my angel, my muse, Gretchen Fernlund. Now, on with the story.

The group of girls walked down the crowded London streets, talking animatedly to each other, and occasionally snapping a few photographs.

"Look! There's Alan Rickman!"

"Who, Mina-chan?"

"Alan Rickman. He was in _Truly, Madly, Deeply_, with Juliet Stevenson. Katrina and I watched it the last time I was in London."

"Right, okay. Now, we need to find this restaurant, minna…" Ami started, when she was interrupted by Rei.

"Wait, I feel some weird vibes emanating from this spot. Ami-chan, could you scan it for me, please?"

"All right, I suppose, but we're going to be late."

"Alan knows about my always running late, Ami. He'll just figure I got you all sidetracked."

Giving a loud sigh of defeat, Ami pulled her mini-computer out of her sub-space pocket and proceeded to scan the brick wall they'd stopped in front of. "Rei, you're right! According to my computer, there's a door right about here." Reaching out, Ami opened the door, and all five girls entered what appeared to be a tavern.

A hush fell over all assembled in the Leaky Cauldron. Here was their worst nightmare come to life, Muggles entering their secret gathering place. The silence was broken by the sounds of three voices as they clattered down the stairs.

"No, my Nimbus 4000 can take on that new broom Malfoy has any day."

"Harry, it's a totally new line of brooms that have only been issued to professional Quidditch players before their commercial release. No one at Hogwarts has ever seen one."

"Hermione, Harry's the best seeker, and he's never lost to…" Ron's voice trailed off to mingle with the silence as he took a look at the five girls standing at the door of the pub. "Whoa, who are those girls?"

Harry's eyes met with one of the blonde's, who mouthed her name to him. "Hello, Minako! It's good to see here so soon!" As one, the entire pub turned to stare at Harry. He walked over to the group of girls. "Act like you know me," he hissed under his breath. "I'll take you up to Hermione's room, where you can rest for a bit."

"Thanks," the other blonde replied, as they followed the dark haired boy and his two friends back up the stairs. After a few moments had passed, the people in the Leaky Cauldron turned to each other and resumed their conversations.

Back up in Hermione's room, the five strange girls were introducing themselves to these people who'd rescued them.

"I'm Minako," said the blonde with the red bow in her hair.

"I'm Makoto," replied the tall brunette with rose earrings.

"I'm Rei," the dark-haired girl said.

"Ami here," called the blue-haired one who was busy entering data into her mini-computer.

"And that is Usagi, our fearless leader," the raven-tressed girl sarcastically said, motioning to the bed where the other blonde slept. "She never passes up an opportunity to sleep."

"So, how did you five find the Leaky Cauldron? I don't think any Muggle has ever been in it without a Hogwarts student."

"Well, Rei-chan sensed it, and then Ami used her computer to find out what was going on."

"Mina, hush. We don't know these people," Rei scolded.

"Sorry, you told us who you were, so we should do the same. I'm Harry Potter."

"Ron Wealsey."

"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you all," the girl said as she made her way to where Ami sat. "So, that works in here?" she asked.

"Yes, why shouldn't it?"

"Normally everything electronic goes haywire once it enters this area." Taking a look at the computer, she noticed the sign of Mercury on the cover. "That's interesting. The sign of the messenger god's planet. There's more to this computer than meets the eye, isn't there?"

Ami looked around at her friends, a shocked look on her face. "Well, yes there is. It's a long, complicated story, though. And we really shouldn't tell it to people who we know nothing about."

"Fine," Hermione said, "I'll tell you our story. Harry there, he survived the worst magical curse known to our people when he was less than two years of age. Since being accepted into Hogwarts, the premiere school of witchcraft and wizardry, we have been fighting the resurrected Evil called Lord Voldemort. He has made our lives a living Hell. This is our last year at Hogwarts, and if things follow the pattern, we will be dealing with his people once more. So far, no one has found a weakness in him, this time around. Right now, you are deep in wizard territory, and nothing from the normal world is supposed to work here. For all we know, you could be spies for the Dark Lord," Hermione finished, drawing her wand, Harry and Ron reluctantly following suit.

"Usagi, wake up!" Rei cried, as the other girls surrounded their sleeping leader.

"Wha-Rei, I was having a good…" Seeing the wands in the trio's hands, she quickly turned all business. "Minna - Henshin Yo! Silver Moon Power"

"Venus Star Power"

"Jupiter Star Power"

"Mercury Star Power"

"Mars Star Power"

"Make-up!" they yelled as light filled the room. The trio closed their eyes to the glow, and when they reopened them to look around the room, there were no longer five girls in the room, rather there were five Amazons, ready for battle.

"H-Harry, where did Minako and the others go?" Ron asked, trepidation in his voice.

"Ron, I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Accio computer!" Hermione's voice called out as the thin object flew to her waiting hands. "Now, seeing as how this little baby is blue, and has the symbol of Mercury on it, I'm going to take a stab and say the blue one over there is Ami, am I right?"

The warrior-girls said nothing, and so Hermione pressed on. "So, if I play around on this for a little bit, I'll be able to figure out why you're really here."

"No, don't! There's a pass-code for it, you won't get to any of our information!"

"A girl's got to try."

"If we tell you our story, and why we're here, promise not hurt us?"

"Only if you promise the same."

The girl with wings stepped forward, and spoke. "We need to trust each other, obviously they have good reason to be arrow-happy," she said, the latter being directed to her fellow warriors.

"That's trigger-happy, Moon," the red one chimed.

"Whatever. Guys, if they were evil, we would have sensed it by now. Everyone, power down!" Touching the brooch on her chest, the winged-one turned once more into Usagi. The others quickly followed suit. "Now, who wants to tell the story this time?" All the girls quickly busied themselves with something, not wanting to meet Usagi's eye. "Fine! I'll tell the story. You might want to sit for this. As Ami said, it's a long story," she said to the trio.

The three took a seat on Hermione's bed, and Usagi joined them. They listened intently to her words.

"You see, it all began a long time ago, in an ancient kingdom on the Moon…"

2 hours later…

"…and after I defeated Chaos and turned Galaxia good again, everything went back to the way things were when I first became Sailormoon. Uranus and Neptune took Saturn away, and Pluto went back to guarding the Gates of Time. We've been lucky, and have had no new attacks on Tokyo since Chaos' defeat."

Harry and Ron sat there with a look of amazement on their faces. Hermione, however, had questions…

"So, you've met your future daughter, she's lived with you for two years, and it never messed up the time stream?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Okay. So, who is this Pluto, how can she be reached?"

"By using this key," Usagi replied, pulling out an ornate key-shaped pendant that she was wearing on a chain. "Pluto gave it to me, to remind me of Chibiusa."

"May I see it more closely?"

"Sure," Usagi replied as she slipped off the chain and handed it to Hermione. "What you are holding is the way to get to Pluto and to walk with her into another time. My daughter used it many times without permission."

"We all know where she got that from, Usa-chan!" Minako chuckled.

"Oh, hush up, Mina-chan!"

Just then, a loud beeping invaded the room. "Our communicators!" the five gasped, flipping open their watches.

"Yes Luna, what is it?" Usagi asked.

"Minna, it's horrible! Get back here now! There's a youma attacking!"

"But I thought we'd defeated them all!"

"So did I, but obviously not! Hurry, girls!"

Looking at each other grimly, Usagi then turned to face the trio. "Sorry to run off so soon, but we're needed." Turning back to the girls, she asked, "Everyone ready?"

"Yes," they all responded.

"All right then. We henshin and teleport, now!"

And in seconds, they were gone, leaving Harry and Ron very confused, and Hermione with a look of awe on her face. Opening her hand, she found that the key was still in it. Excitedly, she turned to Ron and Harry.

"Do you realise that something very important just took place?"

"Really, Hermione? I couldn't tell, could you Harry? I wonder if those girls will come back and help us defeat Voldemort?" Ron asked.

"We don't need them, Ron. We hold Eternity in the palm of our hands." She held up the key, still on its chain. "This can be the start of an era without Voldemort!" She threw her arms around Harry, and kissed him soundly. "Harry, everything is going to be wonderful!"

At the Gate of Time, Sailopluto wistfully smiled on Hermione's enthusiasm. Looking around her Hall of Mirrors, she gasped as the future that was crystallising for that world. 'So much pain and sorrow to be bore by one person, whose strength will surprise all who know her. She will come to see me in this place, and their future will be decided by her choice.' Setting up her mirrors to reflect those choices to be made in the future, she sat down and began to wait. Twenty-four years was not too long. After all, Eternity was in the palm of her hand.


End file.
